Meeting at Georgetown
by laughtersmom
Summary: Will and Alicia's first meeting at Georgetown. My 1st crack at fanfiction. Sorry, for any format issues. I studied screenwriting in college, and didn't feel comfortable any other way. So the INT. SETTING. DAY. lines are just setting info. I did however go back and include descriptions and feelings for reader's sake. Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

INT. GEORGETOWN – STUDY HALL. AFTERNOON

Massive windows cast daylight into the darkly colored room. The walls are lined with book filled shelves. A young woman sits alone at one of many tables. Students pass by. Some quickly. Some casually. There are books and papers stacked in front of her. She sits quietly, intently, and begins writing frantically while looking back and forth at a page in one of her books.

A young man sits in the corner of the room. He sits in front of a woman. She is blonde and seemingly annoyed that he is not listening to her. He stares across the room at the young woman. He notices her dark hair and pale skin. She looks flustered.

She glances up briefly and the young man gets a glimpse of her eyes. Cold and fierce with flecks of green, they are the most interesting thing he has seen all day.

He perks up. His eyes locked on a new prey.

She is breathtaking he thought. I've seen her before, maybe, but no, I've never seen anyone like her before. Board with his current company he looks around to locate his headphones.

BLONDE LADY: So are you coming?

YOUNG MAN: Where?

The blonde woman leans in close to him.

BLONDE WOMAN: In me…

She whispers.

His eyes are still aiming at the young woman, He gets up from his chair.

YOUNG MAN: Uh, no but I'll catch up with you later.

Aloofly, he begins walking towards the young woman. The blonde gets up and leaves the table.

He notices the name of one of the books on her table. APPROPRIATE DISPUTE RESOLUTIONS.

He pauses and clears his throat. I've got to say something, anything to catch a glimpse of her eyes again, he thinks.

YOUNG MAN: ADR?

YOUNG WOMAN: What?

Hesitantly, the young woman looks up in his direction.

His words escape him as his eyes dissect her face. Her lips were plump almost red. Probably from anxiously biting them. Her eyes weren't cold. They were desperate. Fierce and longing in a way he had never experienced. Perfectly groomed dark brows hovering over a sea of uncertainty in her eyes. Hazel with flex of green. The perfect match to her pale, milky skin.

YOUNG MAN: You, you're in my Alternative Dispute Resolution Class… right? Looks like you're almost done.

YOUNG WOMAN; Done?

YOUNG MAN: With your paper. You're in my class, Dr. Heim, right?

YOUNG WOMAN: Oh, yes. Yes I am… in that class, and yes, I am trying to get done here.

YOUNG MAN: I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bother you. I just noticed- I'm Will by the way.

YOUNG WOMAN: Alicia.

Her eyes meet his and speculation transforms her otherwise preoccupied face.

Will sits. He grabs one of her books and begins to skim through it.

She looks at him. At his hands, his lips, his posture. Uh oh, not another one of these know it all legal mumbo jumbo guys who thinks he can litigate his way back to my dorm.

She smirks at her thoughts.

WILL: So what are you doing it on, your paper?

He faces her. Her shoulders release their timidity, relaxed by his sudden surge of confidence and bracing to hear his motivation.

ALICIA: I'm sorry, I'm really not a rude person. It's just that I have to be somewhere by 7 and I have to finish this draft.

Will grasps his headphones and place one on his ear. He rises from his chair.

WILL: Sure, I get it. I was just going to shoot some hoops anyway. Unless…

She looks up at him abruptly, almost annoyed.

WILL: I could help you. I finished mine last night. I could help you finish yours… on time.

ALCIIA: And how could you do that?

She smirks. Intrigue overcomes here worry. He's good looking she thought. Maybe I'll let him litigate me for a while- But I don't have time for this.

WILL: I know a guy who does papers-

She rolls her eyes and instantly directs her attention back to her notes.

WILL: I'm kidding!

He laughs, impressed by the clarity her moral compass. His face becomes serious.

WILL: Look, I just noticed how frustrated you seemed, and I- I can help is all. I can get you out of that chair by 5:30

Alicia glances at her watch. It's 4:00pm.

WILL: No hidden agenda… uh…

ALICIA: Alicia.

WILL: Look were all her for the next 3 years, we might as well help each other out. Gosh, this is like convincing a jury! Can I help you?

ALICIA: UH, sure.

She huffs. He smiles proudly and reclaims his seat. She looks at him. Her lips part slightly in efforts to hide her ever growing smile.

WILL: Alright, tell me the case.

She hands him her notes and begins to point, but not before she takes one more glance at his slightly groomed hair. The pensiveness in his eyebrows. His lips.

I'm in trouble, she thought.

EXT. GREEN LAWN SPACE. 6:45PM

ALICIA: Shit!

She looks down at her watch. Panic runs through her face.

WILL: Why, what time is it?

ALICIA: Will?! You said 5:30!

He laughs. Excited at how her lips shout his name. At how lucid her manner had become after such a short time with him. She laughs, but in slight hysteria.

WILL: What- You're done with your first draft, aren't you?!

Alicia stares at it. Finished. She is shocked and bewildered at how easily she lost track of the time. If it's finished why I am I still with him? She wondered.

She notices his perfect teeth, and the masculine position of his shoulders.

WILL: Your honor, can you instruct the witness to answer.

She gasps.

ALICIA: I mean, yes but-

WILL: And did I not say you would be out of your chair by 5:30?

ALICIA: But its almost 7-

WILL: Yes and you're not in a chair, you are sitting here… with me… discussing... with a finished paper, I'd say.

ALICIA: That's not fair. I told you I had to be somewhere.

She rustles a bit. And begins to gather her things.

Will perks, alarmed by her eagerness to leave.

WILL: I thought we were having a good time, Alicia.

ALICIA: We are, I mean, I was.

She stops and glares into his eyes. This is not like her, but something about him makes her want to do the opposite of her norm.

He catches the rebellion in her eyes.

WILL: So stay. Blow whatever it is off and hang. It's the least you could do for me.

ALICIA: Oh, so there's a catch.

She lowers her eyes and shakes her head in disapproval.

ALICIA: There always is… she mutters.

WILL: No- you got me all wrong. I-

She looks up and peers into him for some inkling of honesty.

Will senses her need for sincerity. He licks his lips.

WILL: I've never met anyone, (sighs) like you. Your fun to be with. This is the most fun I've had doing… a paper. He scoffs. I like spending time with you.

Alicia's face pushes out a half smile, sweetly. Her heart starts to race and her breath deepens. Normally she wouldn't so much as hint at a smile to this… this guy who is still essentially a stranger. She thought. But her brain was no longer in control of her face. It was no longer in control of her body. She had marched around through life with the weight of the world on her shoulders. She always felt tense, and uncertain as if her strivings would never cease. But now, this was different. It was as if her body was in emergency "I need sex" mode. She felt unusually relaxed around Will. Her body felt warm and loose. She wanted to be shy and restrained. But her eyes kept glaring into his. And this involuntary smile she got after his every word… this was new. Electric even. Like she had been unplugged, and meeting him suddenly jolted a current down her spine to which her body responded even when her brain was saying no.

ALICIA: Will…

WILL: No, don't say anything unless it's yes.

Alicia paused. His eyes were honest. They pierced the exterior barrier she had so carefully built around herself. She had never been wanted like this. And for the first time in her life…

ALICIA: Yes. I'll… hang.

WILL: Oh, yes! We're gonna have fun. Wait, do you even know how to have fun?

Alicia chuckles then laughs outright.

WILL: Oh my God, you have a good laugh!

ALICIA: yeah?

She laughs playfully, swatting his chest with her hand. Will's eyes follow.

WILL: And oh my, what big teeth you have!

They laugh into each other. Alicia's hand on his shoulder. His hand now pressing into hers pinning it to the grass.

Will looks at his hand on top of hers. A stream of desire flows over him. His laughs convert to deep breaths. He glares into her face landing on her soulful windows.

ALICIA: Wait Will…

She can see the intent in his eyes. She hadn't meant to get this close to him. But every muscle in her body failed to pull away. His eyes connected magnetically to hers. Their humble slant spelled out a longing, a desire she had never witnessed. He wants me she thought.

WILL: Oh my…

He gulps his inhibitions clearing the lump in his throat.

WILL: What wonderful lips you have…

His voice lowers in to a deep whisper. He locks in on her lips, but suddenly his eyes dart to hers. Alicia stays put, her body freezes from advancement, but her eyes continue to flow into his. His breath whooshes over her nostrils and she suddenly realizes they are 2 inches apart. His body longs to shorten the distance but his eyes ask permission.

WILL: Can I kiss y-

Alicia lips cover his. He quickly takes control swallowing her top lip and passionately gripping her bottom with his. Her mouth parts over his and his tongue gently caresses hers, left, right, up, down, and then-

Alicia pulls back. Her breath is heavy.

ALICIA: What… what are we… _doing_?

WILL: I'm sorry. It's my fault. I pounced.

ALICIA: On me?

WILL: Oh yeah.

Will switches to at ease, reclining all the way to the grass.

ALICIA: It's getting dark. I should-

WILL: Go?

ALICIA: Hmm hmm.

She nods reluctantly biting her bottom lip. She picks up her notebook and then another book.

Will folds his arms behind his head, watching her lips like they were the greatest show on earth. He jolts upright.

WILL: I- Let me help you with those.

ALICIA: No I'm fine.

WILL: No way. I'm not letting you carry all of these.

They both push themselves upright off the ground.

Will grabs her other books from the ground a motions for the one in her arms.

WILL: Alicia, give it to me.

He says in a low groan. His wealth of authority and audacity is intoxicating. Alicia hands him the book without breaking eye contact. Her head feels fuzzy, nearly dizzy, as if blood rushes away from it. She tries to think of something witty and resistant to say, but her mind comprehends nothing but the word…

ALICIA: Ok.

INT. ALICIA'S DORM ROOM. NIGHT.

A blue carpet spotless save the stack of books newly strewn to the floor. A pristinely made bed with a burgundy comforter hovering over the spotless floor. Everything in its place. Nothing out of order except for two clothed bodies sliding atop each other on the bed.

Will presses his body deeply into Alicia's. His lips push hers open. They twist and turn over her mouth ever so aggressively. Then down to her neck, her collar bone. His hands slide cleverly under her shirt pushing it up to reveal the sexual heaves of her lungs.

She moans. Overwhelmed and still trying to think through the fog of ecstasy. What is happening she thought? I can't. I am not in control. I barely know him, and he touches me like he has known me for years. Yes! Right there!

Will grabs her breasts ever so softly and shifts behind her to the buckle of her bra.

ALICIA: Will…

She manages to get out in between wrestling with his lips. He senses her hesitation and brings his hands up to her hair, gently caressing it to ease her worries.

It works momentarily. She feels his fingers run over her scalp, through her hair and down to the back of her neck, gripping it firmly and securely. His other hand wonders down her waist gripping her butt. Once, then twice. His kisses focus on her earlobe and then her neck. The weight of him pressing against her body makes her feel covered, protected even. His incredibly vast knowledge of her body is alarming. She knows this can't continue. Before any clothes come off she has to say something. Or, she could just enjoy his scent for another second, but no, is wrong. So wrong, but so frigging right. It feel so right, too right, as if she had been in this exact same pool of ecstasy with him 2 lifetimes ago. But she hadn't. She had just met him… her eyes part just enough to make out the time on her clock- 6 hours ago! Her eyes widen breaching his passionate embrace.

ALICIA: NO, WAIT.

Will stops. His face hovers over hers. Eye to eye. He feels her body tense beneath him.

He pulls himself to a kneel beside her.

WILL: What's wrong? Did I do something-?

ALICIA: No. I just, I can't. It's too much. You're too good at this.

Will laughs bashfully.

WILL: Well, I'd say I had help-

ALICIA: I have a boyfriend.

Will's head twists slightly placing his ear closer to her words. His eyebrows arches.

WILL: Okay…

Alicia's elbows bend halfway behind her. Her body so weak from the intensity, it fails to sit her upright. Her eyes peer into his searching for his acceptance.

He lifts himself to a sit.

WILL: Why am I here? You know what, it's my fault. I should've asked.

ALICIA: No, no. I should've said.

WILL: Then why didn't you?

ALICIA: I… don't know.

Her head bows shamefully, degraded by her own honesty.

WILL: So, you…

He scans her face for a glimmer of continuance. Hoping her admission didn't lessen her desire.

ALICIA: I can't.

ALICIA: I mean, I could. But I won't.

Will's head lowers. He covers his face with his hands and drags them down over his lips wiping away the numb tingle remaining.

WILL: Lucky guy. This boyfriend. Is he, does he go here?

ALICIA: He's a lawyer.

WILL: A lawyer?!

ALICIA: He's a 2nd year ASA at the state's attorney.

WILL: Wow. Talk about not making enemies.

Will straightens his collar and firms his legs beneath him. He blinks rapidly to awake himself from horny haze. Back to reality, he thought.

WILL: Well.

Alicia pulls her legs to her chest. Her lips still burning. Her heart still aching.

ALICIA: I'm sorry. Will, you're great, we should be friends.

Will blushes and throws his hand up, blocking the very notion.

ALICIA: Seriously, you really helped me out. And I would like to get to know you, first.

His eyes shoot up realizing his mistake. I was moving too fast, of course!

WILL: Right. We should. Alicia, I'm sorry for moving in overdrive. This is my fault.

Alicia's head nods gently accepting his apology.

ALICIA: Yeah, we've only known each other for 6 hours

WILL: and 22 minutes…

ALICIA: Well yeah, but this is, not me. I don't do things like this. I can't.

WILL: Alicia, its fine. I just, you know I don't really do this either…

Alicia winces with sarcasm. Will laughs.

WILL: Ok, maybe I have done this before. But I've never done THIS before.

Alicia gazes at him. She wonders where this confession is going. She paces her breath, knowing that how piercing his honesty is to her.

WILL: Alicia, you're like oxygen. When I saw you in the study hall… something about you lights my fire. I mean, whoever, this lawyer guy is, he-

A monotone Fur Elise ring erupts from her cell phone. It vibrates loudly, demanding her attention. She grabs for it quickly, but reluctantly presses talk. She clears her throat softly holding one finger up to Will.

ALICIA: Peter. Hi… No, I- I hadn't finished my paper, and I really… haven't been feeling like myself today.

She smirks up at Will. He turns to look at the clock impatiently.

ALICIA: Peter, I'm sorry. Okay, I will meet your mother soon, I promise, yes and the judge.

She rolls her eyes indifferently. She had been putting off meeting his parents for months, afraid that it would take their relationship to another level. Plus, she didn't want him to meet her mother, so this way it was fair.

ALICIA: Of course, Peter. Okay. I'll see you then. Bye.

Will was alarmed at the sweet voice she had put on for him. That voice, he thought was only used with him. Of course, that was before she dropped this huge bomb on the night. His eyebrows flattened in dismissiveness.

WILL: That's him?

Alicia nods.

WILL: Okay, I gotta get outta here. Go finish my paper for ADR.

ALICIA: Wait, you said you'd finished.

WILL: I lied. We're even.

Alicia smirked.

WILL: This was fun though.

ALICIA: Yes. Yes it was…

He turned towards her door slowly. Suddenly embarrassed by the mess, she jumped up to pick up the books on the floor. But who was she kidding, she just wanted to be closer to him. And what better way than to bend over in front of him and remind him of why he threw the books down in the first place.

He grabbed her arm rescuing them from the weight of the books.

ALICIA: Um…

He turned towards her. He looked sad, defeated. His eyes squinted as if he was keeping himself from looking directly at her.

WILL: Yes?

Alicia moved in to his face, her lips hovered over and pass his lips and onto his neck.

He let out a sigh, grabbed her arms and pinned her against the door. He wanted to kiss her but he couldn't grasp what was happening. Confused, he traced her face with his eyes and upon seeing her lips open and longing for his, he kissed her. Slowly. He stared at her eyes. Even though they were closed, he didn't want to miss any signals. And he wanted to get another glimpse of the purity in her face.

Alicia opened her eyes as their lips parted.

WILL: Is this goodbye.

ALICIA: Yes.

WILL: But… we'll still be friends.

ALICIA: If by friends, you mean never doing this again? Yes.

Will laughed.

WILL: Okay Alicia.

Will threw his hands up in surrender. He moved passed her to the door, and she slid out of his way. She smirked as if she enjoyed the control she had gained over him.

WILL: It was nice meeting you.

ALICIA: You too, Will. Bye.

She closed the door. Will turned around, cheek bones showing his perplexity.

WILL: What just happened?

He whispered. This is going to be a long 3 years he thought. He smiled, his fingers passing over his lips mimicking the feel of her lips on his.

CUT TO BLACK.


	2. Orientation

INT. CLASSROOM. DAY.

An auditorium classroom full of law students. Alicia sits at the front of the class alert and attentive. She is writing quickly in response to the professor's words.

Professor: Yes, these are mock trials people, but treat it seriously. I have broken everyone up into groups of eight. You each have been assigned a case.

He paces back and forth as he dictates. Alicia continues to take notes.

Will sits towards the middle of the classroom. He sees Alicia and smirks.

She would sit in the front, he thought.

Professor: I want all of your opening motions ready for review by Thursday. That's all.

Students begin to disperse. Alicia stands, checks her watch and picks up her books.

Will rushes down the steps to catch up with her.

Will: Hello.

Alicia smirks, startled by his presence.

Alicia: Hi, Will.

Will: I thought-

Young woman: Alicia!

A young woman approaches them. She is taller than Alicia, the same height as Will. Her light brown hair is free and wildly curly. She wears pink lipstick and a low neck line.

Alicia: Hey Steph.

Stephanie: Can I have the room tonight?

Alicia: Why-

Recognition relaxes Alicia's confusion.

Alicia: Oh! Sure.

Will sizes Stephanie with his eyes. He looks for explanation in Alicia's face.

Alicia: I'm sorry. Will this is my roommate Stephanie. Stephanie this is Will.

Stephanie: Your…?

She and Will look at Alicia with inquiry. Will smiles slyly.

Alicia: My friend, Will.

Will looks at Alicia in wonder.

Will: and mock trial partner…

Alicia slants her head alarmed by the breaking news.

Will: Yep. Check the roster.

Stephanie sizes up Will. She is pleased with what she sees. She shakes his hand.

Stephanie: Well, nice to meet you, Will.

She stares at his face. Will chuckles with flattery. He glance at Alicia, and then one ups Stephanie by looking her straight in the eye.

Will: I'm sure the pleasure's mine.

Alicia rolls her eyes.

Alicia: Got it. The rooms yours. What time will he be gone?

Stephanie: Midnight?

Alicia: No! 11?

Stephanie: Fine.

She looks flirtatiously back at Will.

Stephanie: Bye.

Will laughs incredibly.

Will: Interesting roommate.

Alicia glares at him.

Alicia: Want her number?

Will: No thanks, what are you doing tonight since you can't retreat to your room.

Alicia: I have a date.

They turn and exit the classroom together.

INT. HALLWAY. DAY.

Students shuffle around them. They walk at a different pace. Slower than everyone around them.

Will: Yeah but the team's getting together for mock study tonight.

Alicia: What? What time? Why am I always last to hear?

Will: You like to be front and center.

Alicia: Oh.

She smiles sweetly, suddenly aware that he watches her during class. She remembers how good it feels to be close to him. No, don't think that way she reminds herself.

Will's eyebrow cocks recognizing her inner conflict.

Will: 7pm. I'll come by and get you.

Alicia: No, I have a date, so I'll meet everybody there. Study hall?

Will straightens his face as he realizes the professional tone of Alicia's voice. How does she do that? He thought. He admired her ability to switch off, the ferocity of her studious nature.

Her eyes seemed fresh and eager as if she would conquer the world. He was intimidated by this, and he loved being intimidated. It activated his competitive bones.

Will: We'll see you at the coffee shop. 7!

Alicia smiled watching him walk away briskly. Somehow she managed to get across her dire need to be serious with him. She didn't want to slip back into the compromising situation they had been in last semester.

She liked that he caught on so quickly to this. He listens, she thought. There was nothing more attractive.

She could feel soft pressure points on her neck where he had kissed her there. She felt flushed, warm even, like she had that night. She remembered how good a kisser he was, and the pushing of his soft lips.

She turned away tugging at her collar. The cool air whipping over her as she quickened her pace relieved her desire.

Ignore it, she told herself. Peter would be furious.

INT. CAR. LATE AFTERNOON.

Peter: I'm sorry about tonight. If I don't get through these depos tonight, I'm screwed.

Alicia: No, I understand. I've got a study group at 7.

Peter eyes stream from Alicia bare legs, up pass her dress, over the cleavage peeking out of V-neck line and up to her red glossy lips.

Her lips part inviting him to engage them.

They kiss slowly, twisting and turning their adjoining lips. Her lipstick smudges onto his lips and around her mouth. Their eyes open staring into each other as their kiss tapers.

Peter's lips stay parted allowing the access air in his lungs to escape.

Peter: I'm having dinner at my mother's this Sunday.

Alicia: That's great.

She looks back at him in dismissiveness. He always does that, she recollected. He always pushes his agenda in the middle of our intimate moments. Why?!

Her eyes widen in annoyance.

Peter: Come with me.

His brows hoover over his eyes daring her to reject him.

Alicia: Peter… I told you.

Peter: You said you didn't think we were ready and-

Alicia: We aren't.

Peter: I am.

He searches her eyes for some appreciation of this prophetic and honest moment.

She turns and peers out of the window.

Peter: But you aren't.

Alicia whips around abruptly ready to address his accusatory tone.

Alicia: Peter we've only been dating for a few months, and I just don't want to make this a thing where we are rushing to impress each other's parents. Not to mention my mother is…

She thought about her mom. She loves her dearly but, she was completely unlike her. Her mom was probably in some new country with some new man she had quickly proclaimed her love for. She would probably return in a few months broken-hearted and sensationally pursuing someone else. She hadn't told Peter about her relationship with her mom. How she was the responsible matriarch of her childhood home. How she had to hold her mom on her shoulder and watch her cry to sleep after she had left her father. Peter came from a certain standard of life and manners. She felt miserably guilty that she deemed her mother unworthy, an embarrassment even, so much that she couldn't bare the two of them meeting.

Alicia: … my mother is not available to be met.

Peter: So I'll meet her later. My mom would love you. You don't have to worry about that, I-

Alicia: No, Peter. Not yet. Let's just wait until we're… I am ready.

Peter: 8.

Alicia: What?

Peter: You said we've dated a few months, but it's been 8.

Alicia bows in guilt.

Peter: Remember, I asked you out at your orientation.

Alicia: I remember Peter.

Peter: That was 8 months ago.

Alicia's eye light up. She looks down at her feet to hide them from Peter. She suddenly remembers Will's face. That's where she had seen him- at the pool party.

EXT. POOLSIDE. EVENING - SUNSET.

Alicia sits at a table with 3 other women. They laugh and giggle, while nurses a drink in her hand.

Her orientation had ended with a pool party. Peter had asked her out and she thought about not going to the pool party so excited that one of the visiting lawyers had asked her out.

But at the pool party, she sat with her drink and her bikini feeling naked and vulnerable. She had built a sheltered and orderly life herself to combat the whimsical chaos that was her mother's life.

Owen her brother was just like her mom, so she had set standards for herself. She took a sip of her beer, and marveled at the energy of a young man, Will, who was doing cannonballs into the pool.

What a crowd pleaser she thought. He was handsome and wild-eyed. He probably like to be the center of attention she thought, and her eyes rolled away.

By the time she looked back at him, Will was sitting in a pool chair staring back at her. They caught eyes, and she froze wondering why he was looking at her out everyone else. He waved at her. Through a half smile she waved back.

He started walking over to her. Bare chested and intent on her, Alicia felt flutters in her stomach. She suddenly became aware of her half-nakedness.

A group of girls suddenly shoved him back into the pool falling in with him. He emerged ostensibly and lifted one of the girls on his shoulders.

Alicia felt like she had been pushed into a pull of embarrassment, thinking that he would actually come talk to her. There were certainly many other options. She grabbed her towel and left.

Will grabbed for the edge of the pool to pull himself out, but Alicia was gone.

Alicia felt wild and upheaved suddenly remembering Will when she hadn't even remembered meeting Peter that night. Just don't be like mom, she thought.

Alicia: Peter you're gonna be late.

Her eyebrows reveal her gravity. Her eyes square off with his.

Peter sighs putting his hands on the steering wheel. He turns the key in the ignition.

Alicia: Good luck.

She leans over and kisses him.

His eyes soften, as she opens the door.

Peter: You too.

She closes the door and waves as he pulls off. She looks at her watch. It reads 5:11pm

INT. DORM ROOM. EVENING.

Stephanie reclines on her bunk bed. On her nightstand the clock read 6:58pm

Stephanie: You were just wearing that.

Alicia looks down at her red dress in the mirror. She rubs her lips together to ensure the proper lipstick coverage. She fluffs her hair.

Alicia: So?

Stephanie: Didn't you just come from a date with Peter?

Alicia: So?

Stephanie sits up in her bed flabbergasted by Alicia mysteriousness.

Stephanie: So you showered and put on the same dress?! Where are you going?

Alicia: I'm giving you the room. That's what you wanted, right?

Stephanie stares at her with a sarcastic half smile.

Alicia: I've got a study group and I didn't have time to do laundry.

Stephanie: Oh, I see.

Alicia: See what?

She challenges, while dabbing perfume on the underside of her wrists.

Stephanie: You act like you're good, but you're really just as bad.

Stephanie giggles. Alicia gasps.

Alicia: As bad as what?

Stephanie: Me!

Alicia's mouth and eyes widen in exclamation.

Alicia: I am NOT like you! I am going to study, you are going to… have sex.

Stephanie: Is it Will?

Alicia: Wil- No. He and I are just friends.

She turned to grab her notebook in effort to hide the uncertainty in her face. Her eyes switch left and right. What am I doing? She thought.

Stephanie: Well, can you find out if he's single for me?

Alicia freezes. A moment of irritation glimmers across her face. She grabs her books and turns with a blank face.

Alicia: Okay.

Alicia closes the door behind her.


	3. Chapter 3

EXT. COFFEE SHOP SIDEWALK. NIGHT

Alicia walks towards the coffee shop. It's busy, there are many patrons inside. But Will stands just outside the door holding a coffee mug.

He sees Alicia. She grips her jacket tightly to restrain her red dress from flowing in the urban wind. It doesn't work. As she approaches Will, her dress swooshes up and sideways revealing he bareness of her thighs. At the same time her hair whips into her face. She stops just short of Will and peels the hair strands from her lips.

ALICIA: Where is everybody?

WILL: Inside.

Will gulps trying not to stare.

ALICIA: Well what are you doing out here, were you waiting for me?

WILL: No. No, I just like to stand outside of coffee shops and wait for the first woman wearing a red dress.

ALICIA: Uh… did you just call me-

WILL: No no no no! I did not- that didn't' come out right.

He opens the door for her mentally kicking himself for his stupidity. She slides past him conscious of his following eyes.

WILL: Must have been some date…

They walk single file to the back of the coffee shop where there is a small congregation of law student sitting.

ALICIA: What do you mean?

WILL: Red's definitely your color.

Will says, while glancing back at her and then stopping all together to let her pass by.

Alicia smiles, but quickly erases it. It worked, she thought. She takes off her jacket, and sits at a chair Will has pulled out for her.

MAURA: Wow, you look pretty.

Maura stares at Alicia. She pushes her glasses closer to her face to better admire her figure. Maura hadn't been blessed with such features. Her curly hair swept up in a scrunchie, and how plainly her clothes drape over her said that clearly.

WILL: Everybody, this is Alicia, our last addition. Let's get started.

TOM: Right, I know you. You're the only one who sits in the front row with me.

Alicia smiles at Tom, then glances at Will as he sits. She wondered what makes someone a natural leader. She could see it in Will, but then again she saw it in Peter too.

ALICIA: Well… I say we make a motion to proceed in forma pauperis.

Alicia thumbs through her notebook locating the page in reference.

MAURA: Right-

WILL: No. You always move for dismissal first.

TRAVIS: Yeah. First motion after the hearing is a Motion to dismiss-

WILL: For lack of personal jurisdiction.

ALICIA: Right, but the judge won't grant it.

WILL: Why?

ALICIA: Did you see the evidence. They found his finger prints at the crime scene.

TOM: But that's circumstantial, he works there.

ALICIA: Yeah, but his prints were the only ones found.

MAURA: Did anyone else find that odd?

WILL: No, because he did it!

Alicia, Will and the others talk at once. Will's revelation stirs up arguments between everyone. Will argues aggressively. Alicia returns to her notebook, scanning each page for information. She looks up.

ALICIA: Okay, okay…

Will hears the quiet rasp in her voice trying for everyone's attention.

WILL: LISTEN UP. Alicia?

ALICIA: Ok, so we motion for dismissal. But it won't be granted.

She motion with her hands for understanding. Everyone nods in concurrence.

ALICIA: Then we move for in forma pauperis, because our client has no money as of yet.

WILL: Exactly, and he did it, so we need to get him to a plea before the trial starts.

ALICIA: No! You don't know his guilt or innocence, and even if we did he's our client. Our job is to give him the best representation-

TRAVIS: What- that his money can buy?

The table trembles with argument as everyone states their opinion.

MAURA: I THINK WHAT Alicia is saying-

ALICIA: NO, next we move for exculpatory evidence and to exclude the testimony of the store owner. He wasn't there, and he failed to repair the cameras, so he has no idea if our client did it.

WILL: But they'll use him as a character witness!

Will's passion gleamed through his eyes. Alicia could tell he was enjoying himself. She was taken back by the sudden epiphany that she was enjoying herself as well. The law, she thought. And how exciting was it to be learning it with others who were so passionate. She watched Will. How fast his eyes scanned the pages, how quickly his eyebrow raised when he didn't agree, how confidently his lips spouted legal jargon. His lips moved swiftly and aggressively while his fingers pointed at her notebook. He looked over at her-

WILL: What do you think, Alicia? You agree with Amber and Travis or the rest of us?

The deafness that had come over her during her study of Will's face had clicked off.

ALICIA: Wha- Oh! Um… I think… these are just pre-trial motions, and we need them by Thursday. The prosecution is either going to argue them or acquiesce, and the judge is either going to grant or deny. We need to try for dismissal, take legal action without payment, exclude the store owner's testimony, and discover all the prosecutory evidence.

ALICIA: Oh, and we need to throw out the statement our client made to police. It's inadmissible, because it was before his Miranda rights were read.

Everyone listens intently and Maura begins writing. Will smiles. He stares at Alicia admiring her command of the room. It's like you can't ignore her, he thought, not even if you tried. There was a great amount of understanding in her eyes. She was good, he thought.

ALICIA: Oh, thank you.

She obliged, looking up at the waitress who was looking at Will. Bewilderment covered Alicia's face as she accepted the warm coffee mug from the hands of the waitress.

She's a lawsuit waiting to happen, Alicia supposed. She wasn't even paying attention! What if she had spilled this coffee on me?

Alicia sipped her coffee slowly only to choke on it when she noticed Will smiling at her.

WILL: I think that settles it.

EXT. STREET. NIGHT

WILL: So you have a brother, any hot twin sisters by chance?

Alicia chuckles, eyeing the whiteness of his teeth.

ALICIA: Nope, just me and Owen. You?

WILL: One older, one younger, both sisters – Aubrey and Sara.

ALICIA: Oh so you're a middle! That's trouble.

WILL: No way, I'm the sane one.

ALICIA: Middle children are never the sane ones, they spend all of their time being ignored, so their adult lives becomes this universe that revolves around them. And you are-

WILL: What? How would you know?

ALICIA: You need attention, that's why you were doing those cannonballs in the pool.

WILL: I was doing them in efforts to be athletic. I play baseball, you know.

ALICIA: Baseball?

WILL: Yeah, over at the stadium. The little one not the big one.

ALICIA: Oh.

WILL: Yeah, you should come out, see me pitch.

ALICIA: Sure.

WILL: Cannonballs. Oh my God, I didn't think you remembered that! Ha!

Alicia laughs encouraged by the notion that he did remember that night.

WILL: Wow, I wanted to talk to you ever since that night, and look- it only took me what, six months to finally speak to you. And now almost a year later, look at us, strolling through campus like old buddies.

Alicia smirks. Will smiles, but his eyebrows slant in disappointment. She can feel his restraint.

WILL: So your date went well?

ALICIA: It did. Well… I guess.

WILL: You wouldn't have to guess with me.

He stops, his body squaring off with hers. Alicia's feet plant in front of his.

ALICIA: Will…

WILL: No I know, I know, you've got someone.

His eyes dart to the ground, only to be lured up by her red, flowy dress and the suppleness of her breast gently peeking through its low neck line.

WILL: But you aren't married. And I don't think you would be here if it really mattered.

Alicia's eyelids quiver in vulnerability. She suddenly feels exposed and uncertain of what's to come. She feels her mind getting fuzzy. She prays for the slight breeze in the air to return. She needed something cool against her skin to silence the ever-growing desire.

WILL: You have the freedom to do what you want.

ALICIA: And how do you know what I want?

WILL: I don't. But I can guarantee you there is no one else on this earth more interested than me in what you want right now.

He glares into her eyes searching for some ounce of hope. Some glimmer of reciprocated desire.

Alicia's skin starts to burn with warmth. Here it is again, she thought. Her mouth opens and motions for words to come out, but they abstain from eruption.

The coolness of the air envelopes her hair twirling around her cheeks and neck. Alicia thought coolness would tame her loins. But the softness of her hair tickling her face and collar bone made her feel incredibly sexy. She tossed her head moving her hair back in its place, and in an instant she felt provocative.

ALICIA: You make a compelling argument.

Will sucks in air through his nostrils. He steps forward into her body's aura. She glances down to his lips.

ALICIA: No. No PDA. Not here.

WILL: Then where?

ALICIA: Where's your car?

Uncertain of her surge of candor, he stammers

WILL: It's… it's, it's parked- over there.

Alicia breaks eye contact with him only to grab his hand and lead him in the pointed direction.

INT. CAR. LATE NIGHT.

ALICIA: Here.

She points in the direction of a dark lot overlooking the river. It's desolate. The nearest street light is out, and the car looks directly upon a grassy drop off that seeps down into the Potomac.

Will looks over at Alicia. Her eyes are daring and frightened all at once. He senses she will need coaxing but-

ALICIA: Don't let me forget these.

Her legs slide back and forth pushing down her panties. They are white and lacy. She moves over to will capturing his eyes with hers. She mounts him.

WILL: God, you're amazing.

Alicia places her hand over his mouth to stop his words. Her fingers press into his lips spreading them open.

Her mouth opens onto his, kissing him deeply. She tastes him, kissing slowly at first then locking on his bottom lip sucking its nectar.

Their breath blows against each other. She reaches for his belt sliding it elegantly as they both look downward at the spectacle of his growing desire.

He heaves. Grabbing her face and pushing her hair from in between their joining lips. She kisses him on the neck in efforts to relax him, but it excites him more. He lifts to release his pants and grab her waist sitting her on top of him.

She moans. Pleased with his feel, she kisses him aggressively egging him on. She unbuttons the top of his shirt and kisses his warm chest. It's bare and smooth, just as she had envisioned. Her tongue slides against it as he raises and lowers her body. Again. Again. Again.

His lungs discharge pleasureful tones. She sighs contentedly as he releases her bosoms from the restraint of her bra. He kisses there, softly nibbling on their plumpness.

Her mouth widens allowing the volume of her breath to escape. He grabs her hips assisting with their ride, and sliding his hands beneath her dress. The softness of her skin and the silkiness of her dress overwhelm his senses. He looks up at her face waiting for her eyes to open. She opens her eyes and peers into his squinting with arousal.

Their motions increase getting faster and deeper, leaving only a few moments for their mouths to connect. Alicia's head tilts back, her right hand catching the ceiling to steady the arch in her back. She sucks in a gasp. Her body jerks forward shaking as she lowers her lips to his.

ALICIA: Mmmm…

She massages his mouth with her lips as his eyes shut tightly and his arms lessen their grip on her hips. They sigh with relief, kissing slowly, pecking at each other necks.

Will begins to laugh. He pecks at her cheeks playfully to remedy the rosiness in her face. His arm reaches to the side of his seat and-

SWOOSH! The seat jerks back reclining their bodies. Alicia laughs kissing him once more then laying her head against his exposed chest.

He grips her head sliding his fingers through her hair and kisses her forehead. This gesture satisfies Alicia. Her breath was fast and short racing to keep up with her heartbeat. Exhilarating, she thought.

ALICIA: Will?

Will: Mmm hmm?

ALICIA: This is the craziest thing I've ever done.

Will tightens his lips smothering his chuckle.

WILL: I know.

ALICIA: Can we go back now?

WILL: You sure?

ALICIA: If I sleep here… I'll never wake up.

She confesses to him with her eyes.

His eyes gander over her face and then around at the steaminess of the windows.

WILL: Me too.


End file.
